


Not my enemy something more?

by Nerdy062



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy062/pseuds/Nerdy062
Summary: Barry knows this is messed up but it feels so good? No, good isn't it.....its wrong and highly fucked up but oddly being pushed on to the wall while Slade kisses and marks his neck is so right to him.He lies to Oliver just so he could get away with it but then again it was highly good?





	Not my enemy something more?

Barry knows this is messed up but it feels so good? No, good isn't it.....its wrong and highly fucked up but oddly being pushed on to the wall while Slade kisses and marks his neck is so right to him. Barry is sanpped back into as he feels Slade slowly thrust into him.

"Come on Flash thought you were inserted in me? Can't start zooming out like that now can we" They are both wearing their mask and suits Slade's dick is just inside of Barry at the moment. "You dirty boy making us do it here of all the places a well" Barry didn't give a fuck that he was having sex with Slade right now in an abandoned where House just as long as it was happening."Wonder what your friends might think. You moaning as my cock slides in-"Barry cuts him off by smashing his lips on to the older males.

Its soft and slowly but is soon filled with fire as Slade brings their tongues together in a messy dance,Barry moans into the kiss as he fills his body shaking from the lust and sex dive mind he had right now. When they parr Barry parts hard while Slade goes back to marking his pale skin which heals too fast for Slade's liking. Barry thrust onto his dick only for Slade to bite him hard on the neck breaking some skin, letting him bleed as he likes the blood away.

"No speedster not yet. Not until I know I want you to get it" Slade arms moved on Barry, one cupping his butt to keep him place and another holding his dick slowly moving back and fourth. Barry moans louder he feels Slade get faster, and soon is screaming out the others name as he came. Barry blushed, he had already came 2 times and now this was his 3rd time while Slade only had a hard cock inside on him

As Barry stopped for a rest Slade smirked, slowly he took his kick out of the guy before slamming right into making Barry cry his name out in one big wet moan. Slade began to thrust again and again , Barry's nails rug into his back as it got faster for the speedster to take in. Slade kissed his neck and licked him until finally Slade cumming into him. 

"We-" Barry cut Slade off by another wild kiss that lasted for a while, Slade took his might dick out of Barry as they made out. Once they were done Barry stood up and noticed Oliver taking to him through the ear peace.

"Barry you find anything on Slade yet"

"Errrr no not yet anyways....I need to pee talk to you once I'm done" Barry said as he turned it off.Slade had already put his pants back on so Barry quickly did the same. "Bye I guess?" Flash shrugged Slade laughed at how cute it was.

"Until next time Barry Allen" With that both men left.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write no one had so I did


End file.
